Sunny Delight
by Romanchikku
Summary: [Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama, mostly Humor] As Sora tries to figure out his memories from the early days when he was in the Castle of Oblivion, Riku turns into many animals and things at once. -glares at him- [RikuxSora, SephirothxCloud]


Author's Note: This story is written by Romanchikku, and beta-read by Shinwa no Akuma(shameless plug :D). This is Romanchikku's second fanfiction, and her first Kingdom Hearts one, so go easy on her:3 Flames are NOT appreciated. (Send them to Shinwa no Akuma, she finds them highly entertaining. XD)

_Edit: Hey! oO The edit thing is deleting some question marks and exclamation marks... -stabs it- Sorry about that... -trying to fix it-_

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy or any of the characters or anything like that! They belong to the wonderful Square/soft/Enix/Disney peoples. XD Romanchikku does own Chocho, though! No stealie.

**Chapter 1 Key to my heart**

"Riku... Do you remember what happened when we were young?" Sora questioned, as a piece of his golden brown hair slipped away from his yellow bandana that had a detailed red crown in the middle. Though, Sora could not remember where this bandana came from either. He placed his index finger on it, attempting to move the strand of hair behind his ear and out of his tinted ocean blue eyes. He knew this wasn't going to hold for long, as his hair had gotten quite long over the last couple of years. Sora sat on a boulder on the edge of the island, staring at the glistering ocean water as it came onto the shore.

"I... I don't know. I can't really remember much... Why do you ask, sexy?" Riku grinned, sliding his hand across towards Sora's that sat firmly on the boulder next to him. Riku's black cape draped over his deep purple and black long-sleeved shirt with matching cuffs. Over his cape, his long silver hair dipped into a shallow part of the oceanside. His black leather pants where covered in deep black and dark purple belts, while his face looked that of a demon; he had his father's face, so that would be understood as well. A black heart was painted on his right cheek that symbolized one of a heartless.

"I really... Don't remember anything at all... Not even… Not even when I meet you, Riku." Sora turned his head away from the sparkling ocean as the setting sun shone upon it. He looked at Riku, feeling so confused and misguided. He didn't know what was real anymore. Sora placed his hand on Riku's, only to pull himself up from the sandy rockside, lacing up his dark red leather boots. He gripped the side of the rock as he stood there, staring at the last few seconds of the sunset. "Why are we even here, Riku? Why? Can you tell me this? I asked my father, and he didn't even answer..." Sora said as the sky grew dark, only a small fire visible from Sephiroth and Cloud that sat on the beach side a little earlier. Riku smiled gently at Sora, looking into his eyes with those awkward green ones.

"You want to know why we are here, Sora?" Riku answered Sora's weird expression. "You don't know? To do naughty things to each other, what else? That's why he didn't answer, Sora!" Riku laughed.

Sora stumbled into the shallow ocean water, drenching his tight red and yellow pants and dark blue jacket that covered his tight red shirt. "Why can't you be serious, Riku" Sora sighed as he lay in the shallow, crystal clear water that reached the middle of his calves.

"Oh! Nice, wet Sora" Riku said, leaning over the boulder and staring down at Sora. He smiled so eerily it looked as if he were about to jump and rape Sora. Yeah, that kind of look. "But really, I _was_ serious, Sora. We must do naughty things! Look into my eyes, damn it! Naughty things" Riku chuckled, sliding down into the shallow water where Sora was. Riku winked at Sora, crawling towards the drenched acorn-haired boy. He lifted his head towards Sora's, eyes automatically connecting. "You know I love you, sexy man-boy. I was just messing with you. No need to pout, meow" Riku said, as two silver-tuffed ears came out of his silky silver hair as he pouted at Sora.

"Riku...You're so kawaii like that! I-I can't resist" Sora shouted, wrapping his legs around Riku and laying his head in his shoulder.

"Now I'm turned off! You ruined the mood, Sora! How dare you" Riku shouted, looking like a five-year-old girl, sobbing with his long silver hair crawling into the salty water. He looked so depressed as he wrung out his silky black cape and stomped towards the fire side.

Sora glanced at a fish that was glaring at him from near a rock. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy" Sora whistled at the fish, eyeing its silver scales. Sora batted at the water and fish for awhile, finally catching it. It reminded him of Riku. "Mwahaha! Fishy, you make a fine meal for Riku" Sora commanded the fish, jumping up from the water and making his way to the wet, silver kitten by the fire. Sora waved the silver fish in front of Riku's face, watching as his head followed it each way it moved, finally grabbing it with his mouth.

"MmMmmMmmer thwankness forwa theswa fishnay." Riku mumbled out as he slobbered all over the fish. He then pounced on it and buried it in the sand like a dog. "I am not a cat, Sora, stop feeding me these things... How dare you" Riku remarked, turning around so Sora saw the floppy dog ears on his head.

"Wha" Sora exclaimed, backing away from the now short-tempered little puppy. "I'm so confused" Sora exclaimed, buckets of tears pouring from his eyes like two mountain waterfalls.

"Awww, don't be like that, my sweet bunneh-man! I was only teasing you..." Riku said, once more crawling over to the bunny-eared boy as he cried his tears. Riku stuck out his soft rosy lips, and sneaked a kiss from the bunny-boy, leaving him wide eyes. They slowly closed, leaving the bunny and neko-jin collapsed in a kiss.

nn

Sora glanced at the vibrant green hillside, the blades of grass brushing against his boots. He took in the winding dirt road and endless green.

"What... Where am I..." Sora asked anyone who could hear, shaking his head.

He noticed a figure walking his way. Sora pulled himself up from the tall grass, leading himself to the dirt path as the figure came closer. The figure got even closer, and he found himself running towards it. The figure turned into that of a boy with short, silver hair. This boy looked similar to Riku, but… different. He did not even smile at Sora. Instead, an endless glare came from the boy. Sora couldn't remember Riku ever having short hair like that, or even when he wore such clothes, and being so young. As Sora got closer to him, the young Riku didn't even spare him a glance.

"Riku" Sora shouted, waving at him. Riku didn't say a word, and walked right passed Sora. "Riku, why did you cut your hair? I liked it long…" Sora mumbled, still receiving no response. "Riku, are you still mad at me? Please answer me, Riku..." Sora said softly, walking along the path behind Riku.

'_He's never done this before… Why is he acting this way?_' Sora had had about all he could take, and ran in front of the silver-haired boy. He cupped his face with both hands and pulled their lips together in a kiss. Riku's eyes widened, and he pushed Sora away, causing him to fall to the dirt road, staring up at him in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Riku said, turning around to hide the blush that appeared.

"But Riku, we always kiss..." Sora said, drawing his legs in to his chest and hugging them.

"What are you talking about, Sora? We never did such things. I'm in love with Naminé." Riku folded his arms across his chest and continued walking down the path.

"I don't get this, Riku! I love you, and I thought you loved me!" Sora shouted, burying his face in his hands.

Riku stopped. "Sora... Don't waste my time. I have to find Sephiroth." Riku looked back at Sora. "Don't be such a fool, Sora." Riku sighed as he waited for Sora to get up from the dusty path.

"Riku... Why are you trying to find your father? Isn't he at the treehouse" Sora asked, getting up and dusting off his red shorts. "Wait... When did I get shorts" Sora shouted siuddenly, looking at his outfit and stretching out his shirt to get a good look at it. "WHAT? WHERE'S MY SEXY LEATHER PANTS AND RED LEATHER BOOTS" Sora shouted in shock, pulling off the strange clothing. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Sora, why are you taking your clothes off? You always wore that same damn outfit for years..." Riku then attempted to ignore Sora, pulling his hair back as it covered his flushed face.

"What is going on? Why do I look so damn sexy" Sora said, staring at his chest and pink heart boxers. "Whee! Man, I feel like I'm in the past or something" Sora had a sudden curious thought, and reached down to look into his boxers. He pulled his hand away quickly, causing the boxers to snap back. "AHHH! I AM IN THE PAST"

Sora ran over to Riku and jumped on his back. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home…" Sora repeated as a very annoyed Riku shoved him off of his back.

"Sora, get the hell off of me." Riku paused before continuing. "…Sora... I want you to... Find the key... To my heart." Riku said, looking back at the acorn-haired boy. "Promise me you will… I'll finally be free." Riku finished, before running off in the direction of the mountains. The sun blinded Sora, and then suddenly… Riku was just gone.

"Sora" A familiar voice came from the direction of a tree that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"...Kairi..." Sora said, stepping back from the unknown tree.

"Hello, Sora! Did you finally find your father? A man told me that an evil spirit or something possessed him, and he forgot who you were. Why is that, Sora?' Kairi asked, bending down to look at Sora, tilting her head and smiling at the boy.

"What are you talking about, Kairi? I always knew my dad was Cloud. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you... went to the… Kingdom." Sora said in shock as he tried to pull himself back from her.

Riku suddenly popped out from the tree and grinned. "MoOoOoOoOoOoO! Sora! Wakie, wakie" a cow bell suddenly appeared on Riku.

"Riku's a… cow" Sora took another step back.

Riku hopped on Sora's head and nibbled on his ear. "Wakie, wakie"

nn

Sora opened his eyes, realizing it was all just a horrible dream. But one thing was for sure... Riku did turn into a cow.

"Riku? Is that really... Really you" Sora said, getting up from next to the fire pit that died down. He took a fistful of sand in one hand and felt Riku's soft cheeks with the other.

"What do you mean, is it me? Who do you think it is? Silly" Riku smiled at Sora, Sora smiling back at him.

"I'm so glad... I had this awful dream about you. You had short hair, and you were young... And so was I..." Sora said quietly, holding on to the now cow-Riku.

"Sora... There's something I need to tell" Riku began to say, but got interrupted by Cloud, who looked like he just came from a wet T-shirt contest.

"Hi guys. What are you up to" Cloud smiled innocently at the two boys as he twisted his shirt, wringing the water from the white shirt and the black shorts he was wearing.

Sora glared at Cloud "We should be asking you the same thing..."

Cloud blushed. "We had a wet T-shirt contest…" he suddenly began to sob.

"Yeah, and I won" Sephiroth came out from behind a tree, winking.

"Oh, gross! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS! MY VIRGIN EYES" Riku cried, covering his new bunny ears.

"I'm not seeing this… There wasn't a cow-Riku, nooo, I'm imagining things… No, that's not my dad with a wet T-shirt, no, of course not..." Sora said to himself, sobbing over the silver-haired boy.

"Sora, I have to tell you something..." Cloud bent down towards Sora, his face clouding with his thoughts. "We have to get off this island. I know you grew up here, but, I'm afraid the door in the secret place is creating a wormhole. We will all be sucked into an endless nothing if we stay... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sora looked away from Cloud, humiliated that he was the last one to know about this. He got up and started walking towards the water. "Why is this happening..." Sora questioned, lowering his head.

"We're not quite sure how this happened, something weird is always going on with that door. Even though ten years have passed since our journey through it… I can only imagine the worst. Maybe we'll get to see our friends again, though. It's been getting kind of lonely on the island without them." Riku paused, glancing at Sora as he had turned into normal-Riku, though a bit different from usual. He suddenly reminded Sora of the Riku in his dream.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, his eyes turning back toward the silver-haired boy. "I miss them, too..." Sora sighed, once again heading for the water. He listened closely as his red boots crunched the sand under them. He didn't stop walking until the water was waist-deep. Sora slowly turned around to look at Riku again. "So, we'll have that boat ride we always wanted when we were young..." Sora smiled at Riku, Riku returning the smile.

nn

"Well, I guess your memories are coming back to you, huh? I guess that castle did have a major affect on you..."

"Slowly... But I can remember tiny bits and pieces. I even had a dream that you were grouchy and didn't even speak to me. Isn't that silly" Sora chuckled, splashing in the ocean water, eyeing a red and orange fish that swam by.

"Silly... yeah, Sora..." Riku sighed as he collapsed to the sandy ground. "Sora, I have to confess something… That wormhole... I think that happened, because of me. I was exploring the cave when you were asleep, about… A month ago, and... Well, something opened. I-It was Naminé and... Well, I threw a rock at her and... the door kinda did something weird. It was fine for a while, but I think I caused the wormhole. I'm sorry…" Riku said softly, hugging his knees and resting his head on them, his fingers digging in the squeaky black leather of his pants.

"Naminé? I haven't seen her in so long... Seems like forever." Sora said, his mind wandering off.

"HEY! I JUST SAID I CREATED THE WORMHOLE HERE! YOU COULD AT LEAST CHEER ME UP" Riku shouted at Sora as he was still in a daze.

"Naminé, Kairi, Vincent, Tidus, Donald, Goofy... I miss them all..." Sora turned towards the tides, spreading his arms as the water splashed up to his face, washing the tears away as they spilled from his as-blue-as-the-ocean eyes.

nn

Cloud stared at Sora and Riku, then glanced at his boyfriend. "I guess we should leave those two alone, huh" Cloud said softly to Sephiroth, who glared at Riku.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU DAMN ANIMAL" Sephiroth shouted, throwing a rock at Riku's head.

"Now, now, Mr. Big-and-scary-Sephy... No need to be violent. Save that for later" Cloud winked at Sephiroth, dragging him to the treehouse.

"Ow" Riku shouted, rubbing his head. He paused, then got serious again. "Are... you okay, Sora? I must tell you one last thing... I kind of, gave Naminé the key to my heart... before I knew I loved you..." Riku sighed, still feeling the pain of the rock.

"The key to your heart... Why should I find it..." Sora shook his head. "You probably never loved me, Riku..." Sora said, swimming farther out into the water and off towards the sun. Riku's eyes widened, seeing his beloved brunet swim away from him.

"Wait, Sora! Don't go" Riku yelled, running into the water and trying to follow the boy, but it was no use. The currents were too strong now, and Sora was already too far to follow.

"Sora... I _do_ love you..." Riku said softly, pulling out a small golden key in the shape of a heart from his pocket and held it to his heart.


End file.
